Perfect? I don't think so
by Liviyy
Summary: "Moments... Our life is just a series of moments. And they all lead you to the end. Just let them go. "


**Okay. Well it's my first story in here so go easy. If you have any suggestion feel free to review. I'll be more then happy to know what are you thinking. **  
**OHHH.. I would forget. **  
**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin it.. In other words I OWN NOTHING . Well maybe just the story sience I wrote it. xD **  
**So here you go. (: **

Moments ..  
Our life is just a series of moments.  
And they all lead you to the end  
Just let them go .

When we're arrived my new house I mentally gasp. It was huge! Can't belive we could actually afford it. Oh, forgot to tell you. My name is Kimbrelly Crawford. I'm 14 years old, me and my mom just arrived from Tennessee, Germantown. And now we're in California! I mean near California, actually we're in San Jose, Seaford.. the rest I'll tell you later let me back to my moving thing. I walked around house and let me tell you .. It's AMAZING! We have a huge living room , bigger Kitchen and my room it's just like .. Hm, I don't really know how to discribe it. But well it's bigger then the whole house together. I walked slowly to my balcony and saw a realy big swimming pole right next to a forest and our garden. Behind swimming pole was blue as if the sky sea. I was speachless. How? I don't know.. in my whole life there was just one time when I couldn't say anything, it was when I'd vomioted on my friend's trousers. Yea, it was embarrassing. Back to my room. I have an princess bed Of course not pink ! I hate that color. It was purple and wordrobe that lead to the other wordrobe , I thing or maybe I should call it an closet. I don't know. Walls were Purple&Grey. The two of my favorite colors. I make my way to bed and saw new apple iPad , MP3, iPhone and Laptop. Oh good god. I've got to thank my mother. Even if I know why did she bought this house and the other things form me. You see .. From 3 years I have leukemia. I didn't want to have sugery or anything. I know that i have just 2 years of my live and then I'll just pass out. But maybe someone will think of a cancer medicine or something .. I hope. So my mom try her best to be helpful. I appreciate this, but sometimes I just want talk about something random and she always lead me to " It'll be okay, You're gonna get better. It's just cencer honey , you don't have to be scared ". The more she says this the more I start to think she just say it for her own good. She's more stressed about my sickness then I am. Somewhere I heared that worst from being deadly sick is to be a parent of a deadly sick kid. Now I understand her. She sometimes spend nights crying. It was killing me inside .. it still do. I stopped thinking when I heard steps. Probably my mom is going here.  
- Mom! Thank you, thank you, thank you! You are AMAZING!- I screamed. And with that I huged her really tight ? She hug me back.  
- Ouch. Kimmy I can't breath! - I took a stap back. - Did you saw your new books yet? - she asked.  
- Mom, you did not just said that you bought me new books! - I said. - I LOVE YOU! - and with this I run to look for my new books and start to read.  
- Don't forget to for example .. Well I don't know - Sleep?! - She yelled after me.  
- Yea, yea. Whatever! - I yelled back. - Kimbrelly, I'm not joking. Tomorrow you're going to school! So I suggest you not to read too long! - She said.  
- Fine - I said. Without even knowing what I was saying couse I started to read "The Hunger Games". After 160 pages I though about going to bathroom and taking a shower . As I though, I did. I walked to the wordrobe and took pair of short black shorts and a sweat blue T-shirt. I walked of to the bathroom witch was right next to my bedroom. I took a shower and change. I stand in front of a mirror and look at myself. I have long blond hair and chocolate brown eyes. I get it, you're probably thinking why the hell she has long hair while she have cancer? Well you see, I didn't want to have any chemical pills or anything like that. Couse if I would then maybe I would not be alive right now. So back to the topic. My skin is pale .. but naturally pale .. Well , I'm from Tennessee so I can't say no to sunbathing. I'm about 168 inches tall. And I'm rather skinny. It's becouse I'm on the "Cancer special diet". I think I'm actually not ugly.  
- KIM! Come and eat something!- I heared my mom. - Oki mommy! Be there in sec!- I yell back. I started to walk down slowly. When I arrived I saw a lot of food! I run to panacakes and nutella and start eating without even sitting on chair. I didn't have time for this. "OMG! THOSE ARE SOO DELICIOUSE!" I though.  
- Kim, what is wrong with you?- My mom asked. - Whaa? You never saw a teenager girl who love panacakes with Nutella? - I anwser her by my question.  
- Well, no I definetly didn't. But I though you have deprresion. You didn't really eat almost nothing!- she said.  
- Mom. I love to eat, okay? The only reason why I didn't eat was, that I wanted you to be happy. You were so thinking that this stiupid "Cancer special diet" is going to work out. But it's not a good think for me couse I can't eat just 1000 kcal daily!- I said. - Ohhh. So it was all about this diet?- My mom seems to be happy..  
- Yea, it was all becouse of it!- I said. - Well then eat how much you want! I won't stop you. But after you'll end you're going to sleep. Okay?- she asked. - Of course. - I said with my mouth full of panacakes. My mom kissed my cheek and gone. Probably to living room for some reality show or something. As I was done with eating I went to my bathroom and brush my teeth. And then I layed in my comfy new bed. I reached for my iPhone and headphones. For a while I tryed to work out how iPhones even work. And when I finally worked it out I went to iTunes and start to listen The pretty reckless song "Under the water" I love this song it's almost like my life song but the thing is that my mom was always there for me .. but my dad wasn't. I didn't even know when I start to sing along.

Lay my head, under the water  
Lay my head, under the sea  
Excuse me sir, am I your daughter?  
Won't you take me back, take me back and see?

There's not a time, for being younger  
And all my friends, are enemies  
And if I cried unto my mother  
No she wasn't there, she wasn't there for me

Don't let the water drag you down (Don't let the water drag you down)  
Don't let the water drag you down

Broken lines, across my mirror  
Show my face, all red and bruised  
And though I screamed and I screamed, well no one came running  
No I wasn't saved, I wasn't safe from me

Don't let the water drag you down (Don't let the water drag you down)  
Don't let the water drag you down

Don't let me drown, don't let me drown in the waves, oh  
I could be found, I could be what you had saved

Saved, saved, saved

(Musical Break)

Lay my head, under the water  
Aloud I pray, for calmer seas  
And when I wake from this dream, with chains all around me  
No, I've never been, I've never been free

No, I've never been, I've never been free  
No, I've never been, I've never been free

It ended. But I could tell that music from it is still there, I mean in my head. It's defenetly true that I've never been free. Most of the time everyone's watching me becouse I'm sick. I would want to live like a normal teenager girl and be treated like one. It's not that I don't like my life, it's just that .. well, I need some kind of space . Becouse right now I'm feeling like they were all people sitting at my back and listening if I'm breathing or not. It sounds shockingly immpossible but this is how I feel .. and it's all by this deadly and stiupid disease. OMG! It's midnight. And with that though I fall asleep.

I woke up and look at the time. It's 6 a.m. Why the hell I woke up early? Slowly I pulled my body out of my bed and make my way to the wordrobe for some clothes. I opened doors and pull out black skinny jeans with holes, black shirt with straps and a grey blouse with hoodie. Then I walked to bathroom to do my daily routine and change my outfit from sleeping. After all those things I decided that I'll curl my hair today. As I decided I done. Then I put on my face a little of make up couse I didn't want to look like a barbie or whatever. I hate girls who make their face look like a they're made from plastic. I walked down the stairs , jumping over three steps. When I was in kitchen My mom asked. -Honey, do you want cereal for breakfast?- I just noded my head for yes. - Then come and eat. I will take from my room your books so you can take them to school. -Oh crap! I forgot that I'm going to school.- i said. - Kimbrelly! Don't swear. I don't like it when you swear. - She said in a determinate voice. - Fine.- I anwser. I ate my cereal and run to my room for some bag for my new books. For my bad luck school books. When I came down again my mom just put books on the table. So I just packed them to my bag and kiss my mom's cheek- So where is my school? Is it that right next to the shoop?- i asked. - Yupp, it is. So go there and have fun. But you must be fast couse if you won't you'll be late for 's 7:55 now.- She said while she huged me.  
-Okay mom. I don't want to be late for my first day!- I added quickly. She let me go and I run to school. After 10 minutes I was about to open the front doors when someone push me to the wall and I fall. Great! Just great. I looked up and I saw a shaggy brown hair boy with brown eyes and two moles on face, who was laughing from me. Why? I don't know. - Hey guys! Look, some stiupid blonde just tripped!- He said while laughing his ass of. Well I didn't laugh. It wasn't any kind of funny for me. I was about to stand up and filip him, but I though .. "It's a waste of my time." and I just walked away to look for a principal office. But I faund myself on the ground...again. I looked up and I saw red hair girl who was actually really pretty.  
- Hi!- She said.  
- What's your name?- she continue.  
-Hey, Kimbrelly Crawford. I'm new here.- I anwser really faintly.  
- I'm Grace Brewer. And I know that you're new. Becouse I didn't saw you here latley. Do you need some help? I can show you around.- Grace asked. While I rise myself form the ground. She's nice to me!  
- Um, well.. Yea , I would like that. I need to find principal office and I have no idea where to go.- I said. She just smiled and took my hand.  
- So how old are you?- Grace asked.  
- I'm 14 but in one month I'll have 15. You?- I wondered. We were still walking.  
- I'm 15 . Almost 15. Just seven more days.- she said excited.  
- Oh , we're here. Principal office.- she added.  
- Thanks for walking with me here.- I said. And she huged me.  
- You welcome! - she anwser. - Well I guess I'll see ya later Kim!-  
- Maybe you will. -I said and I smiled to her sweetly.- And again thnx!-  
I enter to principal office and saw a big room in coffe color.  
- Good morning!- said a woman in average age.-How may I help you sweety?- The woman said. - Um , I'm looking for principal. I'm Kimbrelly Crawford. I guess I'm the new student here.- I told her.  
- Oh it's a pleaser to meet you Miss Crawford. My name is Alex Patrone and I'm THE principal. I assume that you want your schedule and locker number.- Mrs. Patrone said. I noded my head as a yes.  
- Here you go. I was talking to your mother and she told me about your disease. I'm so sorry Kimbrelly! - Mrs. Patrone added.  
"Of course she did. Oh gosh mom! Now she will tell everybody! Great! sarcasm" - Nah, it's m'key. Witout my disease I wouldn't be happy in my life. But now even though I know I'm going to die , I'm ready for it. You see, my mom is so scered about me, that she won't see that I'm good with my destiny. And I hate pity so please don't even try to say "It's going to be okay!" or "You will get better" becouse I know that I'm terminally ill and anyways one way or another , one day maybe next year I'm going to die. And ... - yea. That's it. You don't have to avoid this topic. - I said. I saw Mrs. Patrone stand with a shocked face. - Oh and goodbye.- I added as I walk out of the office. I'd close the door behinde me and turned around. One guy stand right in front of me.  
- Hey babe.- he said while his hand was touching mine vaist. I was more then angry. He freakin' touch mine vaist!  
- Don't "babe"s me.- I said in a clammer voice then I planed. His hand move from my vaist to my butt. "Okay Kim, don't do anything stiupid" I though.  
- Come on I know you want to kiss me just like I do. - He said. Uh, really?  
- Oh , I want to kiss you so bad! But I can't kiss you when you have your eyes open, so babe please just close them. - I said in a low voice. He did as I said and when he was about to kiss me I took his hand a flip him. Then I smiled nicely and say - Your welcome!- I saw that some guys are staring at me, and even this dude that had push me to the wall when I was about to enter school, did.  
- Oh, no, no, no, no, no, NO! YOU STIUPID BLONDE. YOU CAN'T WALK AWAY FROM ME!- this strange guy I just flipped said.  
- Oh, really. Then watch this!- I said as I lay him down by flipping him, AGAIN.  
- Do I need to say it again or you get it now? I'm not just a stiupid blonde!- I said annoyed, then I launch at him and he noded.  
So i made my way to my first class, couse I have no time to get to my locker. I pull out from my pocked my schedule.  
8:20 - Biology room 200 Mr. Smith  
9:50 - History room 212 Mrs. Maggonagal  
11:15- Music room 190 Mrs. Howard  
12:20 - Lunch room 235  
13:50- Art 243  
15:10 Homeroom 250  
That's for today. Ugh, I hate Biology. Oh, here is room 200. I knocked and slowly enter the room.  
- Brewer! How many times do I have to tell yo..- turned around and saw me.  
- I'm so sorry . I'm new here and I couldn't find this classroom.- I said. He just smiled.  
- People! This in our new student Kimbrelly Crawford.- said.  
- It's just Kim. I really hate my full name.- I added.  
- Okay. So Kim , for the rest of this year you will sit next to , I don't want you to sit there but there is no way in the world to move someone from they're sit. So I'm really sorry.- Teacher said as I sat down on the chair next to the guy that has laughed so hard at me about 30 minutes ago. I rolled my eyes when he smirked at me. - So let the lesson begin.. I mean we have like 40 minutes yet.- said.  
10 minutes later  
Oh,godd! Help me. All boys are throwning at me some papers with : Hey ugly bitch! Oh, your soo ugly why do you even lern in our school?/ go die in a hole. It didn't hurt me. I was actually happy that no one will be hurt when I'll die. I hope. They said I have about 2 years of life.. If I don't take pills of cours.  
- Can someone tell me something about Leukemia?- asked class. I raise my hand up. - Yes Kim?- He said to make me go on.  
- Well, Leukemia it's a disease in most of examples deadly disease. It's a type of cancer of the blood or bone marrow characterized by an abnormal increase of immature white blood cells called "blasts". Leukemia is a broad term covering a spectrum of cancerous diseases. In turn, it is part of the even broader group of diseases affecting the blood, bone marrow, and lymphiod system which are all known as hematological neoplamsms.

Leukemia is a treatable disease. Most treatments involve chemotherapy, medical radioaction therapy or hormone teartmens The rate of cure depends on the type of leukemia as well as the age of the patient. Children are more likely to be permanently cured than adults. Even when a complete cure is unlikely, most people with a chronic leukemia and many people with an acute leukemia can be successfully treated for years.

Leukemia can affect people at any age. In 2000 approximately 256,000 children and adults around the world developed some form of leukemia, and 209,000 died from it. About 90% of all leukemias are diagnosed in adults.- I said. All kids were staring at me.  
- How do you know all of this? It's not a topic for teenager.- Mr. Smith asked me. - Well , I...I..,I don't know..- I said, really scered that he may think something. - Come on tell us! - He said, with a insisted voice. - Well , I - I just can't tell you.- I said. He noded his head and tell me with a whisper - Can you talk to me after the lesson?- I just nod my 20 minutes was quite the same just they were throwing at me with : GO DIE IN A HOLE BITCH! Hahaha, nerdy face! Gosh. That's exacly why I hated school. They're all just so alive, have so many energy. But I don't. I close my eyes. When I opened them I felt that from my nose was poured blood. Oh shit!  
I rise my hand again and asked - Can I take my pill couse I forgot to take it earlier?- Of course I was holdyng my nose so they won't see blood. - Yes, you can. But can I ask for what is that pill?- Teacher asked. I took out of my bag a package and pull out a pill then give to look at it. He read it and noded his head.

-You have it?- The teacher asked after lesson - You have leukemia?-  
- Yea, I'm the "Lucky one".- I anwser him.  
- I'm so sorry for you Kim.- said.  
- Please don't cry . I come to terms with Leukemia. I'm not scered anymore.- I was really clam when I said this.  
- You have leukemia?- I heard a familar voice behinde me. I turned around and saw Grace. - Yes, Grace I have leukemia. Just please don't tell anybody. I really don't want anybody's pity or something. It's enough that my mom do whatever I want and nothing else.- I said  
- But when and how?- Grace asked.

- Grace can we meet after lessons somewhere? I will tell you everything but not now , couse History is just about to begin, and I don't want to be late for next class.- I asked  
- Okis, and come with me to the History class. I want to get know you better.- Grace said, I just smiled. We walked to the room 212 together and she asked me questions.  
- Okay , so tell me something about yourself!- she said gaily.  
- For example what Grace? I don't get it. - I said confused but still happily. - For example what's your favorit color, likes or dislikes, what do you do in free time, what animals do you like, your phone number? - she said on one breath.  
- Well, so purple, grey, black are my favorite colors. I like ice cream and I hate sousages. I ride a horse , karate, sing, dance, act,read books, play sports, skateboard and a lot of other my number : 509- 572-107. - When I done my anwser we were in front of classroom 212 so it means History. Yeyy! Not. We walked in , but the teacher is not there yet.  
- Hey! Kim, you sit next to me. But I'm warning you.. I'm talking a lot!- she said while laughing.  
- Okis, it's not a problem. You see, I really love talking with people!- I anwsered with a smile. Her smile suddenly fade.  
- What's wrong?- I asked and she showe me to turn around. There he stood. This guy Jack Brewer stand right behinde me.  
- What do you want?- Grace histed at him. He just smirked.  
- Oh, nothing sister. Just looking at that ugly bitch..How can someone be that ugly?- he said while I could here his little "gang" ,if I can say something like that about three guys, were laughing at this.  
- Jackson Brewer! Take that back!- Grace said.  
- No I'm not going to. She should die. By the way why don't you just kill yourself?- This Jack guy asked me , I was about to respond but Grace stand in front of me.  
- You don't even know what you are saying Jackson!- Grace yelled.  
I smiled and go in front of her.  
- Go on Jack tell me how much I'm ugly and how in your thoughs I should kill myself.- I said. He freez. Like I though.  
- Just go on and die, stiupid blonde!- he said. I laughed .. "Oh my god! He didn't just said this" I whispered .. probably to loud.  
Jack rised a eyebrow.  
- Well , Jack I think it's your name right? - He just noded.- You see, your wish will come true.- I said happily. - Just two more years. If you'll have a luck then maybe one and half year. And now forgive me but I want to sit when our teacher walks in in 5 seconds. Buh-Bye Brewer!- I said , and after 4 more seconds walked in.  
- Grace I'm so sorry that you have that monster in you family!- I said as I huged her tight.  
- How did you know that will walk in?- Grace asked with one eyebrow up.- Oh , this.. I saw her going by that window.- I said clamly. -But how did you know that it's her?- Grace was really wondering. - Well I was guessing.- I said like it was not a big deal.  
And then the lesson begin. Me and Grace were talking like the world was about to end. After 75 minutes of bored the bell ring.  
- Finally!- I gasped. Grace laugh.  
- Okay so do you have now Music?- Grace asked. - Yea. I guess. Oh crap, I should go to my locker! I don't even know where to find it!- I said. - What number?- Grace asked. I looked at small paper.- 666- I said. - I'm so sorry Kim, but you have locker next to my brother.- She said. - Don't be sorry. I'm actually glad becouse of it.- I confess.  
- But why? He freakin' wanted to put you in to coffin!- she almost screamed.  
- Grace! No need to shout! And it's good for me. I love manipulate people with my disease. It's fun!- I said. She looked at me with a srange look.  
- You know what? You're such a weirdo!... I love you!- She said and we walked away to find my locker. When I done puting my books to the locker we started to make our way to room number 190.  
- What are you gonna sing?- Grace asked. She' must've see that I don't know what she is talking about.  
- In this school you have to sing one song when you're new.- I noded in understand.  
- The tuth is that I can't sing!- I confess. - You've got to sing something!- she said - Fine then I will. But I don't know what to..!- I added. We walked to class and there was our teacher Mrs. Howard.  
- Oh, you must be Kim. Nice to meet you!- Mrs. Howard said.  
- Yupp. That's me.- I anwsered.  
- Can you sing two songs for us?- She asked.  
- But why two?- I wonder  
- Um, becouse I need to know your voice.- said  
- But I can't sing!- I protested  
- Come on. Sing!- said.  
- Okay, okay. But what?- I asked  
- Whatever you want to.- She smiled.  
So I walked to the piano and start playing my favorite song "Fearless" It's song of Olivia Holt

You used to make my heart pound.  
Just a though of you.  
You used to be a cold wind.  
Always blowing throu  
But I won't take it anymore.  
That's not what I came here for.

I'm stuck in your head  
I'm back from the dead  
Gotcha runnin' scared  
I'm fearless  
I'm callin' you out  
I'm taking you down  
Don't you come around  
I'm fearless , I'm fearless

I've got the upper hand now  
And you're losing ground  
You never had to fight back  
Never lost the round  
You see the gloves comming off  
Tell me when you have enough - Yeah  
Ready for a showedown and we're face to face  
I think I'll rearrage it  
Put you into place

If you don't get the best of me  
Check it you're afraid of mee!

I'm stuck in your head  
I'm back from the dead  
Gotcha runnin' scared  
I'm fearless  
I'm callin' you out  
I'm taking you down  
Don't you come around  
I'm fearless , I'm fearless

You used to make my herat pound  
Just a thought of you  
But now you're in the background  
Whatcha gonna do?  
Sound off if you hear this  
We're feeling fearless!  
We're feeling fearless!

I'm stuck in your head  
I'm back from the dead  
Gotcha runnin' scared  
I'm fearless  
I'm callin' you out  
I'm taking you down  
Don't you come around  
I'm fearless , I'm fearless

Next song I though of was : Come and get it . I write it by myself too. Not really, this one is Selena Gomez song

When you're ready come and get it (x2)  
Na na na (x3)  
When you're re-e-e-dy (x2)  
When you're ready come and get it  
Na na na (x3)

You got the kind of love that I want, let me get that.  
And baby once I get it I'm yours no take backs.  
I'm gon' love you for life I ain't leaving your side  
Even if you knock it ain't no way to stop it  
Forever you're mine baby I'm addicted no lie, no lie

I'm not too shy to show I love you, I got no regrets.  
So baby whenever you're ready…..

When you're ready come and get it (x2)  
Na na na (x3)  
When you're re-e-e-dy (x2)  
When you're ready come and get it  
Na na na (x3)

This love will be the death of me, but I know I'll die happily  
I'll know I'll know I'll know  
Because you love me so…Yeah!

When you ready come and get it  
Na na na (x3)  
When you're re-e-e-dy (x2)  
When you're ready come and get it  
Na na na (x3)

When I was done it was quite. Maybe I was horrible at singing. Or maybe I was so great that they don't know what to say.  
- WOW! Kim , it was totally amazing! How could you say that you can't sing? You have an greater voice then Rihanna!- said.  
- Thank you but I don't sing. So.. Well can I sit down now?Thanks.- I said. Then we had something about Beethoveen. But I was busy talking to Grace. After this we had lunch. We walked to the cafeteria and Jack was there againg talking about how do I look.  
- Oh, look! There she is! Welcome ugly slut!- Jack yelled. I smirked  
- People look who we have here!- I yelled. All cafeteria was quite after that.  
- Mr. Jackson Brewer.- I said in mocking his voice.  
- Oh, look! There she is! Welcome ugly slut! Hhahahahah!- I was laughing so hard that I couldn't breath. That's all I was going to do.I just need to laugh hard for two minutes and then my blood will come out. I'm actually happy that I'd made this experiment.  
- What ugly sluty bitch? You don't know how to be sad? Why are you laughing at me?- Jack was out of control.  
- Hhahahaah. Whaaa? NO. Of couse not! I'm laughing becouse I'm a virgine... Unlike you. Grace told me how many girls spend the night in your house. Oh, and do I have to tell that your dating seven girls at one time. But they're from diffrent group so they don't know about this. Hhahahahaha. Ups, I wasn't suppose to say this out loud.- I said innocently. I laughed again. "Just ten more seconds" I though. Jack walked to me and start to yell but I didn't hear that. All I could hear was a silence couse my nose was exploding with blood. And it was nothing like before.  
- NO! NO, NO, NO, NO, no! Not now. Please!- I screamed. I'm scared. - Kim! What's wrong?- I heard Grace asked me.  
- Oh, It's nothing!- I said. But I can tell that she saw on my face a fear. Jack must saw it to.  
- What should we do?- Jack asked.  
-But why is this happening? You ate your pill on Biology!- Grace said.  
- Just give me some tower and some ice. It's too much blood. Shit. Someone please give me some ice!- I screamd.  
- It was a pain killer Grace! It was just a pain kill...- I didn't end. Everything was black.

**And how did you guys like it? And I'm sorry about grammar mistakes. I'm from Poland and just moved to USA. So you get the idea. (:**


End file.
